King of the Elemental Nations
by Kurogane7
Summary: AU: Naruto encounters the Hero King Algol, and gains his abilities. Things will be different now that he has been labeled as heir to Algol's throne. Powerful maybe godly Naru/Harem. Rated M for now.
1. Heir

_**A/N: I see that a lot of people don't give Algol a lot of respect in Soul Calibur…I mean yeah, he's overpowered in SCIV, but then I figured 'what if Naruto were made heir to his throne?' And thus I have another idea—oh how I hate this 'too many ideas syndrome'. Maybe I have a good idea how both Stan Lee and Todd McFarlane felt when they had more stories in their heads to tell than they could finish. All the same, do read and review would you kindly?**_

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape…

It was dark, and it was wet where he was. As he knelt where he was, Naruto was beginning to think back on the events that led to him being where he was. Let's see now, first he had to do that stupid written exam where he had yet to write anything (Hinata was kind enough to try and help him though). The next thing he experienced was the kunai that cut his cheek from that pineapple-haired proctor who licked blood from the cut and then pinched his ass and winked at him before entering Training Ground 44 where he was then swallowed by a big friggin' snake. He then had to watch as Neji tried to kill his own cousin in the semi-finals much to his own horror, which he responded to by swearing to defeat the arrogant prick. And then this most recent slight where he was refused training by Kakashi of all people! After having stormed out of the hospital in a rage, he was then attacked and left for dead by a group of chuunin that wanted to ensure that the prick named Neji had better chances in the arena come one month in hopes of being called 'real heroes' and looking to score some Hyuuga girls in the process.

This was just great! Getting beaten senseless by a mob on his birthdays? Been there, done that! Getting sabotaged or nearly killed by ninja of all kinds? If he did not count what just happened, this was a very much common occurrence. Kissing his rival Uchiha Sasuke on the lips by pure accident? Now there was a scar on his mind that made him wish he could get Ino's dad to make him forget that event—especially with Sasuke looking like he enjoyed that kiss when nobody was looking for some odd reason. Almost getting killed by the "Demon of the Mist"? Much better a fate, but he's seen worse. Almost getting killed by said Demon's gender-confused, and _**very much**_ female servant? Not so bad, but then he could only wonder as to why he felt good on his lips for a brief moment before he was turned into a pincushion by her, as well as why he especially felt bad when he had to bury her with the man he supposed she loved like a father. Yep these were all the highlights that made up the story of Uzumaki Naruto's life.

But all the same, he had priorities to take care of, such as finding the answer to one question he had just asked himself out loud: "Where the hell am I?" As he started to investigate his surroundings, Naruto found that he was next to a body of water and that there were pipes running down a hallway to a left turn. He also noted that a lot of heavy breathing was coming from that left turn he saw. His curiosity got the better of him as he started walking and walking towards the source of the heavy breathing, and found that he was getting closer as he heard that the noise was getting louder and louder. What was in this place? Where was he?

Once he made that turn, he found himself looking at a dead end with two walls in front of him, and a cage on his left. As he inspected the doors of the cage, he noted that it had a paper tag on it with the word 'seal' written on it. Before long, a pair of claret eyes had looked down upon him with a sharp-toothed grin that seemed to taunt him. "Boy, come closer."

Nervous, and unsure as to what to do, Naruto took a step forward and closer to the cage. "Closer."

Naruto was about to take that last step when he felt a large and strong hand stop him by gently grabbing him by the shoulder. He then took a look at the hand, and saw that it was indeed large, and that it was tipped in claws, and was wearing a bracelet. His eyes then continued, and saw that it was connected to a well-muscled arm that belonged to a very large and well-muscled, man looking at him with long and disheveled white hair and silvery eyes. The left side of his face was scarred, with the most prominent one being a red one over his eye, and he faced Naruto with a searching look in his gaze. "Is this what has become of my legacy?" With a sigh, the white-haired man's attention was turned to the apparent inhabitant of the cage. "As for you," said the man with a commanding and regal voice, "he shall not be yours; not if I have a say in this."

"Still your tongue human!" snarled the voice from the cage, as its grin of amusement had turned into a sneer of pure hatred, "This boy has been mine from the day he was born!"

After hearing what the voice had said about him, Naruto instantly knew who was in the cage. But the man that held him back was a complete mystery to him. "Who are you?"

"He is nobody! He will do nothing to save you once I gain absolute control of your body!"

The man's gaze had not left the cage that the fox was contained in. "Still your tongue wench! I am Algol, the former king of this world, and the father of the one you call the Rikudou Sennin." It was then that Algol turned his attention back to Naruto that his gaze had softened if only a little bit more. "And I have chosen you, Uzumaki Naruto, as the heir to my throne."

The Kyuubi's eyes had widened in surprise. This man was the Rikudou Sennin's father? This was the father of its father? It did not take long for its expression to turn back to its grim and hate-filled look. "You lie! I've seen the man I've respected enough to call father! You look nothing like him! You do not even possess his Rinnegan Eyes!"

Algol did not take the fox's skepticism well, and so with a glare that fired a killing intent with the strength that rivaled twenty tsunamis, the hate and anger that filled the fox began to leave as quickly as it came. "Did I not tell you to 'still your tongue' wench? If I hear another word leave that poisonous mouth of yours, I will personally enter that cage of yours and rip your throat out with my own talons!" As he finished his sentence, he emphasized his threat by showing the claws of his right hand slowly gripping an invisible object.

As he had spent a good amount of time with canines both stray and from the Inuzuka clan, Naruto knew when one would be fearful and submissive. This was especially the case with the Kyuubi, as he watched it start to shrink and transform before his very eyes. He watched as orange fur started to recede, revealing smooth and olive-tanned flesh beneath. He saw as the fox's stance had turned from bestial to humanoid. By the time the transformation was done, in the fox's place was a woman in her mid- to late twenties, probably even her early thirties, with long orange hair that flowed down to the ground. On her head was a pair of fox ears that were flat against her head along with a look of absolute terror on her heart-shaped face that said she was being submissive. Aside from the nine fluffy fox tails that came from behind her, he could see that she had a very generous bust and the sort of muscular body type that women would sell their souls to have. He could tell this because she was on her knees and looked ready to remove herself from the premises as fast as possible in her birthday suit with her long hair flowing to the ground in such a manner as to cover her modesty, but she was too scared right now to pay any mind about being stark naked in front of two men as she shivered in absolute fear of the man that was once known as the Hero King.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto with no limit to the befuddlement that clouded his mind, as he looked to the man who apparently turned his tenant into a smoking hot babe with just his words. "I have put that wench in her place," began Algol, as he turned his attention back to his apparent heir, "she will now be submissive to you—as her kind always chooses a strong mate to have children with. But going back to what I have said before…you, Uzumaki Naruto, are my chosen heir to the throne."

"But why?"

The king had a sad look on his face as he looked back into the face of his heir. "I do not have time to explain. For now, you must remember!" With one hand placed on Naruto's head, a torrent of memories had started to flood into his mind: the night of his birth, the hateful cries of the civilian populous for his head, his first friend, the Ichiraku family taking him out to a picnic with the girl from the dango stand next door to them, the matron of the orphanage kicking him out to a mob on his birthday and the Uchiha matriarch saving him, even the times he spent with many of the jounin of Konoha.

After that came the memories that belonged to Algol: his knowledge of the almighty sword of reckoning known as Soul Edge and his ability to use it without fear of its effects, being forced to end the life of his son because of its corruption of his mind, the sword of salvation known as Soul Calibur he created to destroy Soul Edge, all the way up to his unofficial marriage to the oni known as Kamikirimusi and their son that would be known as the Rikudou Sennin and the events leading up to his eventual search for an heir to the throne.

By the time he was finished sifting through the combined memories, Naruto then looked at the man that was his ancestor. A confused look on his face was clear enough to see, and the first question that popped into his mind had left his mouth: "What happens now?"

"It is already being done, as I am granting you the power that you were meant to have," began Algol as he looked upon his heir sadly, as he seemed to fade away, "in order for me to grant you legitimate claim to my throne and my powers, I needed to merge with you; and in doing so, I will no longer exist, but you will notice the changes soon enough. After this, you must seek out my rival the Edge Master—he will refine your skills and teach you what it means to be a king."

The look on Naruto's face was that of sympathy—he didn't get to know the older man well enough, but he "Will I be able to see you again?"

At this point, Algol's form had become transparent. "Not in this life you will not. But I will always be here for you." With these last words for his heir, Algol was no more; all that was left in the area was Naruto as he continued to look at the area where the one that was once a king stood. It was here that he made a promise to himself, and to his now departed ancestor: "Whether as your heir or as the king of the world, I will not disappoint you. I will use these powers to usher in an era of peace and prosperity, and the history books shall name Uzumaki Naruto as the king of kings!"

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Stands, one month later…

The crowd was going wild for the first match of the finals. Men and women of all ages and walks of life were present—especially because a good number of the adults were here to watch the 'demon brat' get his ass kicked, and maybe even get himself killed in the process! That should show the little monster his place as their punching bag, plain and simple! It just so happened that his first match was with the Hyuuga prodigy, and last year's Rookie of the Year. The arrogant boy simply stood there grinning; he felt as if fate had unanimously decided him as the victor! "Will Uzumaki Naruto please come down to the arena?"

"You think Naruto's going to show?" asked Ino, looking down on the stands.

Sakura only sneered. "Of course not! The baka probably didn't train at all, and stuffed his face with ramen the whole month…not like Sasuke-kun whose been diligently training for his match this entire time!"

Upon hearing that, Ino turned to look at her once-friend with disappointment and shock in her eyes. "But he's your teammate, how can you not have faith in him?"

"The day I have faith in that baka is the day hell freezes over! I'll bet five hundred ryo says he disappoints poor Hinata-chan here!"

Without knowing who was listening in, said Hyuuga girl was right behind the pink-haired banshee, glaring daggers at her sworn enemy. She had little problem with Ino from day one, because the platinum blonde was actually nicer to Naruto—in fact, she was among the first few people to befriend the apple of her eye (Hinata herself included). Whore-uno on the other hand was the only one to betray him the day her mother told her that he was a bad boy that should be punished severely for everything he had supposedly done and would do in the future. She'll get her pound of flesh for this treachery one day; just not today.

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Arena…

Up in the stands, many were simply cheering the Hyuuga on—especially the chuunin that attacked and left Naruto for dead. There was no way the Kyuubi-brat was going to come after all the damage they did to him! The referee down in the arena however, was starting to feel disappointed, but kept his hopes up. "Uzumaki Naruto, please come on down to the arena!"

"There's no need to repeat yourself," said a voice from behind Neji, surprising the Hyuuga prodigy and Shiranui, "I'm already here." With the arrogant look on his face returning, Neji turned to face the source of the voice.

"You took your sweet time getting here do…" Before he could finish that sentence, the smug look of a swift and assured victory left his face as Neji was looking at something he never thought he'd ever see. Behind him was an ornate throne made from what appeared to be a kind of bronze-colored granite with inlaid gold and ruby patterns. Magnificent and regal-looking as it was, it did not draw his full attention—that credit belonged to the person sitting _**on**_ the throne: the figure was sitting on the throne with crossed legs in front of him in nothing but a white loincloth and scarf, and one-piece metal bracelets and anklets on his wrists and ankles. He had a physique that showed off highly dense and rippling muscles as he looked upon the Hyuuga with amusement smattered upon his face while leaning his head against his hand. His sun-kissed hair was long and wild with a six strands having been plaited and weighed down by what appeared to be silver arrow heads…the only familiar thing about this stranger was that he had three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks and his eyes were of a glowing cerulean color.

Yes, the demon-brat known as Uzumaki Naruto was back, and he was not alone as he was accompanied by a strikingly beautiful and very-much adult woman with long orange hair, tan skin stretched tightly over a lithe and very muscular frame, and eyes the color of blood. She was currently on her side and hugging the boy by his calf in a calming and seductive manner much to the envy of all the men and women in the stands. While the men were wishing they had a woman that was willing to be in such a position, the women on the other hand masked their envy with outright anger at the perverted situation given the fact that she was wearing nothing but a saffron-colored spaghetti-string bikini that held up her generous assets and was also wearing what appeared to be a slave collar around her neck that was chained to the throne.

After a few tense moments of doing nothing and the crowd pointing and staring in awe at him Naruto finally rose from his throne to reveal his increase in height and the extent of his increased muscle mass as he gently moved his calf away from the orange-haired woman, causing her trance-like smile to turn into a pout before crouching to meet her eyes and whisper something to her that the murmuring crowd could not hear. When he had apparently finished what he was saying to her, the slave's pout had transformed into a perverted smile as she disappeared with the throne into thin air. "And now we can get to business," he said, walking towards the Hyuuga prodigy, "I made a promise on the blood of Hyuuga Hinata that I would defeat you in these exams. And when I make a promise, blood or no blood, I keep it."

The second Naruto stopped within five feet of his opponent with an amused look written about his face. Neji shook off his awe and shock, and started glaring holes into his opponent. "It won't matter how much power you've gained, nor will any promises you make in this life have any effect on the outcome: fate has determined me to be the winner of this match, and nobody can change this fact!"

That being said, Neji got himself into the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance with Genma looking between the two of them and then at Naruto who had simply stood there with his arms crossed and that look of amusement still on his face mocking his opponent. With a shout of "Hajime!" the proctor performed a Shunshin no Jutsu to vacate the area just in time for Hyuuga prodigy to rush in and about to land a barrage of Jyuuken strikes upon his opponent only to be bitch-slapped by Naruto with a left backhanded strike, thus knocking him back effortlessly and stunning him. With a look of anger on his features, and what looked to be a red imprint on his face starting to swell on his cheek, Neji then charged back in to try and deliver more Jyuuken strikes upon him only to growl in frustration as his opponent effortlessly dodged every strike as if he read the prodigy's every move before he could even think of it. "Stand still!" he shouted, the anger in his voice clear as day, as Naruto kept on dodging every attack. His response was an effortless mule kick to the stomach that knocked him back a few feet and set the Hyuuga on his knees.

"You kneel well, as a good knave should."

Now he was angry! "A knave am I? Well you won't be looking down on me for long, because you are currently in my area of divination! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" With that said, Neji vanished in the blink of an eye, and then appeared right in front of Naruto to deliver the high-speed attacks to his chakra coils as the Dead-Last of the academy simply let his arms hang and took the attack.

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Stands…

Sakura was in denial—there was no way that the hunky monster in arena was Naruto-baka. She absolutely refused to admit that Naruto was that buff, and that all those so-called muscles were not painted on! If anything, it was Sasuke-kun that deserved all those muscles; it was Sasuke-kun that deserved that increased height and look of power about him; and it was ultimately Sasuke-kun that looked sexy! Not this stupid asshole that beating down Neji like it was a cakewalk for him! And when she watched the Hyuuga prodigy charge in and assault Naruto with those quick movements, she had raised her hopes—that the white-eyed freak down there would show that baka his place, and Sasuke-kun would be able to show his elite moves and his superiority over his opponent in one go!

At the same time, while Shikamaru and Choji were among the people who were inwardly surprised at his improvements, the platinum blonde known as Yamanaka Ino was among the ones to be in wide-eyed awe of Naruto's new appearance. Now let it be known that while she was admittedly a Sasuke fan-girl, she was always nice to Naruto no matter what people called him. In fact as she drank in the sight of Naruto apparently putting the Hyuuga down with minimal effort, she could not help but feel as though Sasuke had started occupying a smaller and smaller place in her mind as she watched every ounce of sinew move even as he was walking toward his opponent with her mind drooling at how hard those muscles seemed to be. She also found that when Neji started his Jyuuken attacks, she could not help but feel horror at the fact that he was taking what appeared to be very powerful strikes to his chakra coils if what happened to Hinata were any indication, speaking of whom was gripping her hands together in silent prayer for the boy that was being attacked. Ino knew of her crush on Naruto, she also knew that this match had been coming since he made that challenge with the prick—knowing that her friend was doing her best to not avert her eyes from the fact that her unknowing lover was possibly getting killed over her, she shook Hinata out of her fear to grab her attention, and then started praying with her.

In another part of the stands, Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting next to his younger daughter Hanabi and watching the fight with her. He had been watching from the very moment that Naruto had made his appearance, and had taken note of all the changes made in the boy—clearly, this was not the Naruto that him and his wife had witnessed the birth of and had tried thousands of times to adopt, nor was this the boy that ran around the village claiming he would be the Hokage one day any longer. Long gone was the idiot persona that was created from the mind-wipe after the umpteenth mob attack that made his progress in the academy slow, and in its place was a regal yet savage-looking boy that simply commanded respect upon seeing his eyes and was getting attacked by the ultimate technique in the Jyuuken arsenal. He was also surprised that Neji learned this technique in the first place, but this did not compare with the conflict he felt at seeing the two boys fighting…and yet he could not help but applaud the former for this achievement for a member of the Branch house. "Watch this match Hanabi," he said, "for this is the true form of the Hyuuga Jyuuken style. This is the pinnacle of the art we know, and the one you have been learning."

Hanabi did not need to be told twice about this; she was watching with both eyes open as the boy she considered as a big brother-figure, but she was also concerned for the boy that her sister was obviously in love with—even if the stupid twit didn't even know it…

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Arena…

The high-speed attacks of Neji's ultimate jutsu had all hit their marks: all sixty-four Jyuuken blows had hit all the major zones as far as the chakra coils were concerned. By the time he had finished, the Hyuuga prodigy was panting, but slightly satisfied at his apparent victory. "Proctor, call this match," he said as a smirk returned to his face, "fate has already decided the winner."

"That it has Neji," said the so-called Dead-last of the academy, much to Neji's shock, "but I'm afraid that you're wrong as to who the winner actually is."

This did not sit well with him, not one bit! And so in frustration, Neji turned around with words prepared in his mouth to retort only for all manner of speech to immediately fizzle out upon seeing the sight of Naruto with his arms crossed and still grinning. "If that's all you've got, then I would have to say that you are a pathetic little man."

Oh, now he was mad! His face had turned red with rage and the veins from activating his Byakugan were becoming more defined. "Pathetic? PATHETIC? I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" Neji wasted no time in charging in, and neither did he waste a single movement as he was going after every tenketsu point, even the deadly ones. Unfortunately for him, none of his attacks were affecting his opponent in the slightest which only served to anger him further, as well as to increase the speed of his attacks. Naruto on the other hand simply took all the attacks, none of them even causing a hint of discomfort to cross his face.

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Stands

"Hinata, what's going on?" asked Ino, as she had stared at the sight before her with her jaw still on the floor at the impossible. Hinata on the other hand did not need to be asked twice as she used her Byakugan to look at the battle below. "Amazing," she said, "Naruto-kun's body is taking all the blows as if he were a sponge because his chakra coils are surging with an extremely strong current. While Neji closes up one tenketsu point, it opens back up as if it were never damaged in the first place, like a dam that that keeps on breaking down because the flow of the river was too strong. He's toying with him."

"Bullshit!" said Sakura, earning a glare from both girls, "Your precious Byakugan must be defective or something! There's no way that Naruto-baka could be doing what I'm seeing here! It's just not in the laws of nature! He has to be cheating or something!"

Before she could retort, Hinata found that her gaze had travelled a little far down south—and she was looking at Naruto's manhood. Her eyes had widened in shock while she turned red from embarrassment due to all the perverted thoughts in her head given the size that she had seen. Her mind started working on overtime as she wanted something that large to satisfy her before she fell to the ground with a bloody nose, dreaming in her unconsciousness as Naruto came up to the stands and taking her in a manly fashion fitting for how big he was as he filled her up. 'S…so….so big…'

Elsewhere in the stands, Mitarashi Anko was watching the battle before her with the utmost in interest. The boy she liked so much was taking all these hits as if they were nothing…and it didn't help matters any that she wanted to grab those apparently rock-hard pectoral muscles and squeeze them against her very desirable assets. She also wanted to be the woman that was the apparent slave girl that looked like she was ready to pleasure him at a moment's notice if the way she was caressing his leg were any indication. At the same time, she couldn't help but laugh at the expense of the so-called Hyuuga Genius for his apparent stupidity.

In the lower stands, Temari sat with her siblings watching the fight between the Konoha shinobi. She was glad the Kankuro was not paying attention to her because she could not help but rub her legs together at the sight of her fellow blond effortlessly beating down the Hyuuga-brat, and it didn't help her case that she was staring at his muscles and wishing she would get the chance to take a bite at them in the 'act'. She was not alone in this regard in a sense, because her youngest sister Gaara had found the boy to be very interesting—instead of Uchiha Sasuke being the one to prove her existence, she had found that Uzumaki Naruto had become an even bigger target for some strange reason. Yes, it would seem that the Suna sisters had finally found a mutual interest.

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Arena…

After many strikes at his opponent's tenketsu points, it was clear from his panting and increasingly sluggish speed that Neji had finally tired out. His attacks that had started the match at high speed had slowed to a crawl that would make molasses seem to move faster, and he had nothing to show for it: no look of pain, no knockbacks, he couldn't even wipe that smile off Naruto's face. The blond simply widened his smile. "Have you tired out so soon? If that's the case, then I think it's time I respond."

Without any hand seals, Naruto started hovering roughly five inches off the ground much to the awe of the crowd. With that, he then charged in with a hand ready to strike when a blue light started to coalesce and expand over his left fist to become a sort of shield with which he tackled Neji with. His next move was to coalesce a sort of red chakra into his right hand, and then make a slash across the Hyuuga's chest before he took a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. By the time Neji looked up at his opponent, he saw what it was that took him down: on the left hand was a clear whitish blue crystal that covered Naruto's entire hand while his left hand had turned into a red sword that appeared to be made of the same material before both weapons faded away.

The Hyuuga was stunned to silence at what he had just seen, and it didn't help his situation that Naruto was walking up to him in a menacingly slow pace. Neji tried again and again to will his body to move, but it was unresponsive—as if that one cut had made him submit to his opponent. Time seemed to fly as his efforts were in vain, and before he knew it, he saw a leg pressing down on his neck, the claws on Naruto's foot were currently threatening his jugular vein (assuming of course the idea to kill him with a single twist by applying force in his neck did not cross the powerhouse's head). "You have spent too long blaming fate for your plight," said Naruto, looking down on him with sincere sadness in them, "too long have you decreed yourself an equal to fate. But now your arrogance ends here, and I have already gotten my pound of flesh from you for what you did to your cousin. Will you surrender?"

Neji soon realized that his efforts to snatch victory from this thug would all be for naught—that instead of a quick and humiliating defeat upon Uzumaki Naruto, it was Uzumaki Naruto had just humiliated him with very little effort. Knowing that he was defeated, Neji simply closed his eyes in acceptance…fate had declared him the loser, but next time he faced this brute, he was going to rip his heart out from his chest!

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Stands…

A bun-haired girl by the name of Kuonji Tenten had a look of fascination in her eyes for the weapons that Naruto summoned to beat down her arrogant teammate. Granted he did beat down Neji, but the bastard had it coming for the many times he turned her down for a date (and in a rude manner no less!), for being an asshole in general, and what he did to his cousin. She could only look in wonder as to the elegance of the blue shield and the power of the red sword…where did she see them before? She knew of their names, but she could not put her finger on where she saw them. And it didn't help the blush on her face when she saw all the muscles that now made up Naruto's physique—he could give Lee and Neji a run for their money in terms of muscle mass, and she could only wonder as to the muscle down…wait a minute, what was she thinking about? As she shook herself out of her pleasured daydreams, Tenten started chastising herself for her smutty mind—she was a tomboy! She promised herself after the many times she tried to ask Neji out for a date, that she wouldn't feel such a thing again, and yet here she was wanting to run down from the stands, pounce on him, and then ravage the blond on the spot as she tore off her own clothes!

Sitting in the Kage Booth next to Sarutobi Hiruzen while disguised as the Kazekage, Orochimaru had a very greedy look in his eyes that betrayed the utterly stupefied look on his face. Something happened to Uzumaki Naruto since he had toyed around with the boy's seal, and the result was that the boy had been changed greatly from the weakling that he was before. At first when he saw the boy's changes, the evil Sannin thought that all those muscles were just for show—how wrong he was when he saw the force behind that slap, and those kicks. And then there were those two crystal-looking things that appeared on his hands. They seemed familiar to him for some strange reason…and especially to Sarutobi-sensei if the look of utter shock and fear on his face were any indication.

Sarutobi on the other hand was gawping at the fact that the two blades were being seen at this very moment. There was no way…it just couldn't be! And yet, here they were: the almighty blades of the Hero King Algol. As he looked on down to the arena, Hiruzen was very fearful of what he was seeing. It meant that the prophecy that Jiraiya had told him about was coming true; that the child of prophecy had appeared and now had the power to bring peace or destruction to the world at a whim, if his ownership of both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge were any indication. So many years of preparations to make Naruto the ultimate weapon for Konohagakure no Sato, gone down the drain because the brat had gotten too powerful. And to make matters worse, before he turned to leave, the brat looked up to him with a hateful glare and a serious frown that instantly said 'you and I are going to have words' in a very dark and very demonic voice. At the moment, Hiruzen was praying that Kami was in a merciful mood…given how much hatred was in those eyes directed at him.

* * *

_**A/N: I took inspiration from VFSNAKE's "Uzumaki Kombat" and Traban16's "Naruto Sessomaru Uzumaki" on this. I give the both of them credit for inspiring this work. But all in all, if this chapter is a bit long, then do think of it as a pilot episode would you kindly? Also I am looking for beta-readers in the story, and am willing to take harem suggestions.**_

* * *

_**Songs Used:**_

"_**Sulliman's Magic Circle" from "Howl's Moving Castle": Encounter with the fox**_

"_**Twilight Dwellers" from "Soul Calibur IV": Naruto's arrival**_

"_**This is a Fight to Change the World" by Hiroyuki Sawano from "Sengoku Basara": Naruto fights back, and kicks Neji's ass**_


	2. Tyrant

_**A/N: I have a feeling that I've overpowered Naruto a lot…but then again, I plan to do something that has already been continued by an author named VFSNAKE in my own way. I only hope that I have not screwed up in this story, but all the same I wish to take on Beta-readers for this story whether or not I have. Either way, do read and review would you kindly?**_

* * *

Chuunin Exam Stadium: Stands…

After teleporting himself out of the arena and onto the stands, Naruto took his seat next to Sakura while his slave appeared out of nowhere to caress the hardened muscles of her master. Her perverted grin and giggling offered very obvious hints as to what the half-naked woman was thinking as she moved her face closer to his neck to begin nuzzling it…much to the envy of all the interested girls who were watching the entire exchange. It was much worse as they had to watch Naruto hold his slave by her waist in such a manner that his hand was on her butt-cheek. Prude women like Yuhi Kurenai called this scene perverted and scandalous, not admitting that they were turned on by the slave giving her master a hickey. Other women, like Mitarashi Anko (who just so happened to be sitting next to her best friend), were drooling at the muscles being shown off by the hunky guy with the slave girl—some were wishing they were in the slave's place, while others wanted to be slaves themselves.

As he sat in his place next to Sakura, Naruto could not help but be disappointed in the next match, as there was not even a fight to amuse him until the next round. This was because Sabaku no Kankuro instantly surrendered upon learning that his opponent was Aburame Shino. The next fight to happen was Sabaku no Gaara fighting against Uchiha Sasuke…or lack thereof. Now don't get him wrong; Naruto expected the Uchiha-bastard to be late given the hypocrite was their sensei, but the thing that really made him mad was the fact that everyone was fawning over the bastard and asking the Hokage to give him more time to show them that HE is greater than him…HIM, the next in line to Algol's throne! The nerve! If the great Rikudo Sennin ever saw what became of his legacy, he'd be spinning in his grave!

"Master," said the slave in a nasal tone, continuing to nuzzle her master, "I'm so…hot! I want to…"

"Patience my pet, patience," teased Naruto, much to the displeasure of his slave, "there'll be plenty of time for that when we celebrate the claim of my inheritance. And seeing as I'm the last of my family, I am fairly certain that you will be getting more…playmates soon. Just think of it; if you manage to ascend to the level where you can sit next to me as my queen, you will be the mistress of all the girls that come into my harem with the power to decide who shall be one of my concubines. But that's only if you beat out those I find worthy of being your competition when the time comes for me to decide who shall be my queen…and you shall be queen for as long as you are undefeated."

The slave licked her lips. So many options as to who will challenge her for the right to the throne as queen.

"You? A king? A king of what, Naruto-baka?" screeched Haruno, much to the displeasure of both master and slave, "You will never be a king of anything…if anything, Sasuke would make a better king than you! And as soon as I am made his queen, we will make you…"

Before she could say anything else, Sakura felt something grabbing her neck—as it turned out, Naruto's apparent slave had performed some kind of Shunshin and teleported behind her with her fingers threatening her neck. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand that voice of yours screeching in my ear! Now shut up and watch the fights quietly, or else I'll tear your throat out for pissing me and my future king off."

After having said her peace getting the Haruno girl's response, the slave then sauntered over to her king to sit across his lap and continue nuzzling his neck while the next fight had begun. It was Shikamaru and the blonde from Sunagakure. He watched as both combatants fought with tactics, well tactics and brute force in the case of the Suna-girl. Eventually, the match ended with Shikamaru surrendering because of his claim that no matter how many strategies he could come up with. The other matches continued to disappoint Naruto to the point that he wanted to return his slave's kiss and pleasure her with his mouth…up until he heard "Will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come on down to the stands?"

Thirty minutes had passed since the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara had been issued. The crowd begged for Sasuke to be granted more time…which the old Hokage was more than willing to grant. If Naruto hadn't known better, he would've thought that the old man was trying to postpone the words they were going to have with each other! Now this was something he could not abide! With that thought in mind, Naruto teleported to the arena right in front of Gaara. "Since the Uchiha-brat is not here for his match, I shall fight his opponent for him!" declared Naruto, causing everyone in the stands to yell all sorts of obscenities at him.

"SILENCE YOU CURS!" yelled out Naruto, immediately silencing the crowd with fear, "What do you all know of the life of a shinobi? A shinobi, although technically is a soldier, still looks for work…and if he or she is late to meet with a client, they could very well be losing out on a possible source of income and would suffer from a bad reputation such that possible employers would not want to hire them, much like any of you civilians would if _**YOU**_ were late to work! And if that shinobi were late to a battle, all his or her comrades would be slaughtered and their village endangered! By allowing this to slide again, you are encouraging the Uchiha to be tardy to every important meeting, and by extension threatening the village!"

Upon hearing this lecture, the civilians on the stands were muttering to themselves. They did not want to admit it but the demon-brat was actually right—but that did not stop them from continuing to let out all sorts of obscenities at the brat. It didn't matter in their eyes how much power he had gained, he was still nothing compared to the might of the Uchiha! Unfortunately for Hiruzen, this also put him in a bad light with all the daimyo looking at him, daring him to give the Uchiha another extension; double-daring him even. With that nod, the referee down at the stadium placed chakra back on his throat. "In light of the circumstances, Uchiha Sasuke has been disqualified for being late yet again!" he called out, "The next match shall be between Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto!"

The majority of the crowd could only grumble to themselves…at least they get to watch the demon-brat get himself killed! Before they could think on the matter any further, a Shunshin had just been performed, and out of the jutsu came two forms—one taller than the other. "Are we late?" asked the lazy voice of the taller form, revealing itself to be none other than Sharingan no Kakashi. The other form was Uchiha Sasuke, the last 'loyal' Uchiha in Konoha.

"As a matter of fact you are," said Shiranui Genma, the impatience clear in his voice, "because your prize pupil was so late in getting here, he's been disqualified!"

"What?" yelled out Sasuke, "On whose authority?"

Genma turned his glare back to the spoiled Uchiha-brat, with his teeth grinding against each other. "On the Hokage's!"

The boy's anger had risen to the point that he had started turning red, until Sasuke decided to comfort himself with one fact. "Well, at least Naruto didn't win his match…I'll bet the dobe has keeled up and died by now!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong," said Naruto from behind Sasuke, "I haven't keeled up and died, and Neji fell by my hand like the pathetic fate-obsessed worm that he was."

Sasuke turned around, and inspected the boy before him. He had a grin on his face that spoke volumes of his arrogance. "So what if you got a power boost dobe? You're still nothing compared to the Uchiha clan! My pinkie has more value in it than your whole body?"

After hearing that claim, the crowd cheered. Naruto on the other hand did not share their enthusiasm—as a matter of fact, he had a dark grin on his face. "Is that so?" he asked in faux curiosity, "Then I shall not be fighting Sabaku no Gaara in this match…"

The crowd cheered, saying things like 'That's right, know your place demon trash!', 'I knew he was all talk! The Uchihas really do rule!' and even 'The Uchiha clan shall not be upstaged by the likes of monster-filth like you!' With his grin widening, Naruto decided to burst their bubbles. "…because I will be fighting _**BOTH**_ of you at the same time!"

Upon hearing that challenge, everyone in the stadium felt their jaws slamming into the floor. A battle between three genin in the Chunin Exam, this was unheard of! Preposterous! And yet, this gave the Naruto-haters in the crowd a picture in their minds of the stupid demon-brat getting killed by the monster-girl from Suna and the heroic Uchiha! Gaara widened her mouth into a smirk upon hearing this. "Well aren't we cheeky?" she asked, "This'll be fun!"

He could not believe it…the dobe was doing something as stupid as challenging the two of them to a three-way match! It was idiotic! Suicidal even! And he liked it, if the grin on Sasuke's face were any indication. "So, you're eager to die? Very well then!"

Naruto turned to face Genma with a questioning look in his eyes. "Proctor, does the Hokage approve of this match?"

The jounin didn't know what else to do…he looked up to the Kage booth, and looked to both the Kazekage and the Hokage as they seemed to discuss amongst themselves as to whether or not they should allow the match. Before long, old man Hiruzen turned to face the arena and gave them a positive nod. This match was on! "Very well then, I declare the three-way match between Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto to comm…"

"…before we start, I would like to make one stipulation for the Uchiha!" interrupted Naruto, raising his hand up, "I will not start this match until Uchiha Sasuke fights me as he _**really**_ is!" Now this had puzzled everyone; what the hell was the demon-brat talking about? What could Sasuke be hiding?

The one-eyed jounin by the name of Hatake Kakashi looked on at Naruto with a brief look of surprise crossing his features, and sweat starting to fall from his hair upon hearing this. It was clear to the Hero King's heir that the hypocrite knew exactly what he was saying before his surprise flared into outrage. "Shut-up you demon-brat! How dare you insult the mighty Uchiha!"

Sasuke on the other hand had wide eyes—before it melted back into anger. "What the hell are you talking about dobe, I _**am**_ fighting as I…"

The heir to the Hero King's throne was not having any of it. As he closed the gap between him and Sasuke, Naruto smashed his fist into Kakashi's stomach with enough strength to knock the hypocritical jounin out with a look of disgust on his regal features. Once he was satisfied with his little bit of revenge, he gently cupped the Uchiha by the bottom of his chin and forced the boy to look into his regally powerful eyes, his voice had softened its edge as he spoke. "Do not think for a second that I am unaware of your disguise. Ever since you set foot in this arena, I've become aware that you have a genjutsu on you; and as long you are constantly under a genjutsu, you will be unable to reach your full potential as you try to maintain the illusion. Do not insult my intelligence by carrying on this deception any further. All I ask is that you fight as you truly are…not as the power-hungry Uchiha bastard I have come to know that steals from everybody else's hard work. I care not whether you are man or woman, I wish only to truly know you as a person…to finally meet the real you."

The last Uchiha could only blush as he heard those words…much to the veiled envy of Gaara who was watching the scene with interest. As he watched the Dead-Last of the academy back away a few steps, Sasuke knew that the jig was up…he'd been found out by Naruto who had obviously been transformed into what he was now. Knowing that there was no way out of this, Sasuke pulled his hands together into the 'hitsuji' symbol, and let the word 'Kai!' leave his mouth. Smoke then filled the arena, and in Sasuke's place was a girl who looked like a more feminine version of him—she still had his pale skin, onyx eyes, and ebon hair, but the difference was that this girl had more of a resemblance to Uchiha Mikoto with curves that bordered on Hyuuga Hinata's exact measurements. "I am Uchiha Setsuka," she said, readying herself in the Uchiha Interceptor Fist stance, "daughter of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku, younger sister of Uchiha Itsuki, and the last of the Uchiha loyal to Konoha. And I will beat you down dobe, not as Uchiha Sasuke, but as myself!"

A grunt of amusement had left Gaara. The prospect of fighting a three-way free-for-all had excited her. "Since we're going about this on ritual, I may as well introduce myself. I am Sabaku no Gaara, youngest daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and Karura, youngest sister of Kamaitachi no Temari and Kugutsu no Kankuro, and the holder of the Ichibi no Tanuki. I will kill you both to prove my existence!"

As he heard this, Naruto grinned—now this was getting better! Now the Uchiha had learned of honor! And the other girl he was to fight was getting just as excited as he was! "That is good, for I am Uzumaki Naruto! Heir to the throne of the Hero-King Algol, former container of the Kyubi no Yoko, the current owner of the spirit swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and future king of this world! To those who stand in my way, I say this…" With that, he threw both arms out. "Get ready to die!" Once the sentence was finished, he moved both hands in front of him…this time he was not hovering, much to the crowd's surprise.

Genma could feel the tension in the air between the three fighters as he heaved Kakashi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Naruto was rhythmically clenching his fists together; Sasuke, or rather Setsuka, held her stance as she periodically looked towards both of her opponents with her Sharingan active; and Gaara was nearing her hand to the cork that kept her gourd shut. Even he was sweating from the fact that the three opponents would clash soon as he started looking between the three of them. Without a single word, he raised his hand up in the air, and brought it down quickly with a 'Hajime!', thus commencing the match with Naruto making the first move using a high-speed shoulder tackle that knocked Setsuka back, only to dodge a column of sand aimed at him from behind by the sand-girl.

Once he turned around, he outstretched his right fist with his left arm gripping the bicep and fired a sphere of what appeared to be purple chakra that blasted a hole in Gaara's Suna no Tate before he charged in, and used that opportunity to land a straight punch through the hole and into Gaara's face, causing her to fly backward. When she recovered, it was revealed that her right cheek was cracked and peeling off; her next move was to try and catch the brute in a Sabaku Kyuu only to be caught in a high-speed jump kick that bypassed her shield of sand and smashed into the left side of her face…

* * *

Up in the stands…

Everything was starting to get chaotic. Most of the crowd was roaring for the Uchiha to win—it didn't matter if said Uchiha was a boy or girl to them, so long as she killed the demon-brat! They didn't care if he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, to them he was nothing but a monster, and his transformation proved it to them! One of the exceptions to this was Haruno Sakura as she was among the fangirls who were devastated at the fact that the boy they were chasing was really a girl! Ino on the other hand was torn between continuing to support the Uchiha (if only as a friend), or to start a fan club for the hunky brute that was practically dominating the arena. Anko could only find herself ogling at the muscles and the simple yet effective brutality of how he was holding his ground against two ninja at the same time, and she was only one of the women still ogling at him with jaws hanging.

As Tenten studied the battle before her, she wondered why Naruto chose not to use his swords when she knew he was more than capable of summoning them at will. It was then that she realized, upon seeing the excited look on his face, that he was simply fighting in that simple-yet-effective taijutsu style to make the match last a bit longer. Gai on the other hand was staring in fear upon seeing the taijutsu style firsthand, and yet he also found himself impressed. "Most impressive," he said, much to Tenten's surprise, "Naruto is fighting in a style that is so simple that it's brutal! No fancy movements, just simple and powerful strikes which include such brutal attacks as a headbutt. I definitely would not want to be caught in the middle of such a style."

* * *

Down in the arena…

Setsuka quickly flew through the hand seals, and prepared for the attack that she felt would end the dobe quickly. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" With that, a large sphere of fire had been expelled from her mouth, coming towards Naruto at high speed. Unfortunately or her, Naruto shot his hand out to the sides, and began charging chakra in them quickly. By the time he was done, a large and rectangular panel of purple chakra was created and fired a short distance away from its creator. Upon making contact with the chakra panel, the fireball that she had created was fired right back at her before she watched as Naruto leaped high into the air. Setsuka was just about to dodge her own attack when she was kneed in the head before getting kicked from behind into the fireball, and slamming into the wall of chakra, finding herself a sitting duck as Naruto started pummeling her while she kept slamming into the purple wall until he hit her with enough force to smash the chakra panel and send her flying through it.

Once he was sure that his opponent was downed, Naruto then turned his attention to Gaara, who had managed to capture him in a Sabaku Kyuu by the ankles. She then grinned as the sand quickly climbed up his legs and started enveloping him up to his neck. "You think this will stop me?" he asked mockingly, "This is child's play to escape!"

No sooner than he said that, than when he vanished out of the sand pile much to Gaara's shock. She could not think any further as to the location of her opponent as she felt a foot drive itself through the shield of sand from behind, and then kick her in the lumbar section of her spine and sending her flying forward. Luckily for her, she managed to get her Suna no Yoroi up just in time for the impact of the kick to hit her; and much to her annoyance, Naruto was sitting on his throne with his foot sticking out—indicating that he kicked her while sitting down. This really angered her, but she did not have enough time to simmer in it as Naruto got up from his throne just as she was getting up, and then started moving in for a shoulder tackle. Her Suna no Tate was raised just in time to absorb the first impact, and then the next impact completely bypassed her shield, the third impact smashed into her Suna no Yoroi causing cracks to appear all over her body, the fourth impact completely peeled off all the hardened sand covering her body and exposing her tender flesh underneath, and the fifth and final impact was an clothesline that knocked her down.

As he started taking menacing steps towards the now-cowering Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping in the distance, and then the sound of concrete being burned and ground to sand at high speeds as it started coming closer and closer! The crowd was in anticipation…that lightning-covered hand was nearing the demon-brat with every second passing! If she killed him, then they would name her their queen whether she won or lost! But alas, that was not to be as Naruto quickly turned at the last minute while charging his left hand with raw chakra, slapped away the hand that was about to impale him and dispelling the jutsu with a loud and hollow 'pop', grabbed Setsuka by the throat with his right hand and pulling her forward, and then smashing the hand that dispelled her jutsu onto her back using her palm and then causing her to hit the ground fairly hard.

Everyone in the stadium, civilian and shinobi alike, could only watch in fear as the Last Loyal Uchiha had been soundly defeated by the brutish demon child. A recently-revived Kakashi on the other hand could only watch as the demon-brat had beaten his protégé and his ultimate technique so quickly and effortlessly. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his face at the thought of the boy whom he had completely and deliberately ignored being capable of such a feat. No! He refused to acknowledge this! This demon-brat that killed his sensei and his wife would not make a fool out of him! He'll make sure of that, even if he has to kill him all by his lonesome to make sure the world never knew of this shame!

Hiruzen looked down on the scene before him with fear in his eyes. To think that Naruto had been able to get this strong! As he looked on, he knew that his long-awaited talk with the boy would most unfortunately be coming soon…and the daimyo of the Elemental nations would probably have heard his claim of being 'future king of the world'. He also knew that they would stop at nothing to secure their seats of power if this amount of raw strength displayed by the boy who claimed that he wanted to become the Hokage were any indication. The old Sarutobi could only hope that he could salvage this situation to get the boy back under his control…and maybe give him the Soul swords while he's at it…

"This match is won," he said, facing Genma down, "I would recommend you call this match."

After hearing this, the proctor was snapped out of his shock. When he realized that this fight had a winner, he raised his fingers to his throat, and opened his mouth. "The winner of this match is…"

Before he could finish that sentence, an explosion had sounded off in the distance! The Sound Invasion had begun!

* * *

_**A/N: I figured that if Naruto is going to get a taijutsu-style that is fitting for Algol without his Soul swords, it should be one that will be familiar to those of you who are "Street Fighter" buffs. A slice of New York-style cheesecake directly from New York and a glass of merlot from Napa Valley for those who can tell me which Street Fighter's soul he is fighting with. As to Kurama, I've decided to give her a Street Fighter's soul who is more recent to the lineup for her taijutsu style and fitting for her personality…a shot of whiskey for the one who guesses whose soul she's using.**_

* * *

_**Songs Used:**_

"_**Regalia" from "Soul Calibur V"—Naruto dominates both Gaara and Setsuka**_


	3. Loose Ends

_**A/N: To those of you who figured that Naruto's taijutsu style last chapter is Gill/Urien's, you get your cheesecake and wine, and it shall be known that it will be his main style when not using his soul swords. As per haseothesage's suggestion of placing the song before the part of the story where it happens, I am trying it out with this story. Also, I am looking for a beta-reader for this story, so anyone who is interested in collaborating with me will PM me or add it in their review. Do read and review would you kindly?**_

…

{Play: "Pavor Nocturnus" from "Soul Calibur V"}

[Chuunin Exam Stadium: Stands…]

It's been almost half an hour since Naruto had been declared the winner of the three-way match between him, Setsuka, and Gaara. The only point of interest as of this moment was the gigantic pillar of purple chakra that was keeping both Orochimaru and Sarutobi Hiruzen locked in. It just so happened that he teleported on his throne just behind the ANBU since the start of the match between master and student. "What do we do?" asked one of them, "We've got to get in there and assist Hokage-sama!"

"Pathetic!" said Naruto, catching their attention as he sat up from his throne, "You are all supposed to be the Hokage's bodyguards, and here you are looking helpless!"

"Shut your mouth you de…"

The ANBU never got to finish his sentence as Naruto grabbed the man by his throat, watching as the foolish ninja struggled for air. After having had his fill of the man's plight, the heir to Algol's throne ended the pathetic ninja's suffering with a mere twitch of his thumb—snapping the poor man's neck. Just as the other ANBU were about to draw their weapons, they found themselves being subjugated by a massive amount of killer intent. "This fool broke your _**precious**_ Hokage's law, and so it's only fitting that I break his neck. You are all pathetic! You want your Hokage rescued? Then so be it!"

It was then that Naruto shot his left arm out to the side, and a light blue energy started to coalesce and crystallize into the shape of a ball with crystals jutting out in all directions on a long shaft. The ANBU instinctively stepped aside, and watched as the infamous Demon-Brat took the two-handed mace in both hands, brought it up, and then swung downwards on the purple energy field. The impact of the blow was such that all members of Orochimaru's Sound Four clutched their heads in pain before collapsing from the feedback of chakra that was scrambling their nerves. Once the barrier was down, Orochimaru looked down from the trees with his former sensei at the fact that someone smashed through. Hiruzen on the other hand, looked ecstatic that the barrier was down, but was terrified that it was Naruto who had done so, and it showed when he saw the head of the boy's mace.

"Kill that brat!" shouted Orochimaru, causing the First and Second Hokages to charge at Naruto before he watched in disbelief as two resurrected kage took two spheres of chakra in the face fired from what appeared to be cannons that formed on the boy's arms, and interrupting their attacks. Before long Naruto finished his attack by turning around, and letting out a roar as what appeared to be metallic blades in the shape of wings sprouted from his back and impaled the resurrected bodies of both Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama through their heads. Due to the fact that they were hit exactly where the seals being used to control them were placed, neither brother got back up and began to crumble away to reveal the people used to sacrifice for them—it was Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku.

Once he was done, Naruto turned around with a look of reverence on his face. "Rest now Senju Brothers," he said, paying his respects, "out of respect to the both of you, I shall not absorb your souls; but I hereby solemnly swear to you as future king of the Elemental Nations, that I shall punish the one who has defiled your bodies and disturbed your eternal slumber, and it shall be by my hand that the ones who have despoiled your vision of the future will know your wrath from beyond the grave."

Upon seeing his two resurrected servants killed so easily, Orochimaru was wide-eyed in surprise. He simply looked at Naruto as if he were a piece of meat…yes, his body would do quite nicely for a replacement—as a matter of fact, he could sense the chakra coursing through his veins and making the boy impervious to the effects of time, and sickness, and aging. He could even imagine himself using the weapons he used earlier! There would no longer be any need to learn all the jutsu in the world; it would merely be a hobby compared to actually ruling the world from a throne! Now that he thought of it, 'King of the Elemental Nations' did have a nice ring to it! Unfortunately, he also knew that the battle against Sarutobi-sensei had been very taxing and so a tactical retreat was in order…as he turned to leave, Orochimaru found himself pinned to the ground by his calf and in pain as he found that he was pinned to the roof by a long spike made of a red crystal, causing him to drop the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. "Where do you think you are going knave?" asked his prey, walking up to him in a slow and menacing pace, "You wish for my power do you not?"

As he watched this exchange, Hiruzen started inching away. If he was careful enough, he could…before he could think anymore on that train of thought, he felt pain as he was pinned to a tree by spikes penetrating his shoulders and his legs, forcing him to drop Enma in his staff form. "Don't think for a second that I'm done with you yet, you treacherous worm!" snapped Naruto with a venomous glare aimed in his direction, "I'll get back to you after I deal with this corpse-defiling piece of trash!"

Once he was assured that his target was not going anywhere, Naruto continued to take his steps towards Orochimaru as the latter struggled to escape…he then tried to fight his way out by commanding his sword to attack the boy only to watch his hopes dashed away as he held his sword with a strong grip. The future king was in no rush to kill this pathetic excuse for a human being…in fact, it wouldn't even take much to cleanse the world of his taint! "Now where were we? Oh yes! I saw that hungry look in your eyes…you looked at me like wolf drooling at a piece of meat. You want my power don't you?"

With a desperate look in his eyes, Orochimaru marveled at the picture of perfection standing menacingly before him and holding his own sword to his throat. "Yes, I want it! I'll even be your servant just to get a taste of it!"

A grin had found itself on Naruto's face as he pulled the spike out of his enemy's leg. "Well then I'll grant you that taste…" At that, Orochimaru had a look of anticipation; that was easy, too easy in fact. That was before his thoughts were interrupted when the boy landed a jab in the Snake Sannin's solar plexus, followed by an uppercut to his chin that lifted his enemy into the air, and then being repeatedly shot at by purple orbs from cannons being formed on Naruto's arms. When he was high enough, Naruto teleported away from his last position and smashed both fists into his opponent's back. He was not done yet though…because as soon as Orochimaru hit the ground, he summoned his throne from its last position and sat on it before it was sent crashing to the ground on the parasite's back before he could even escape.

"I hope you enjoyed that," said Naruto as he slowly reached his hand out, with Orochimaru struggling to escape—unfortunately, he could not even fight back because he had a foot pressing his head down to the ground, "because your soul is now mine!"

A red glow had emanated from the hand that was reached out. Orochimaru knew it was futile—he could not escape. And as he was resigned to his fate, he felt pain as though something was being ripped from his body, and he howled as his soul was being torn out. Before long, there was nothing but silence; once Naruto stood up and caused his throne to teleport away, he inspected his handiwork. The Snake Sannin's body had been petrified into a statue with the parts of his body below his chest having made an indentation in the roof. A look of fear and pain was forever frozen on his face, before the heir to Algol's throne added pressure to the foot that pinned his adversary down and shattering the statue he had become. When that was done, the Sound Four let out moans of agony fell to the ground unconscious as their curse marks vanished. "Your taint upon this world is no more Orochimaru!"

Hiruzen could only watch in despair as his former student's body crumbled into shards under the boy's foot. Now there was nothing standing between him and Naruto! He had to escape before… "And now I think it time for us to have our words, ojīsan!"

Shit! Hiruzen looked on as Naruto simply took slow steps towards him; every footfall seemed to be another tone in his funeral dirge. "First question Hokage-_sama_: why did you decide it prudent to allow my abuse before saving me?"

"I-I d-don't…" he was cut off from finishing off his sentence when Naruto grabbed one of the spears that pinned him to the tree, and started twisting. The screams of pain had brought the ANBU closer—they were hesitant to attack now that they saw the Demon-brat's power. "Lie to me again, and this will happen," growled the boy, "now answer me!"

"I wanted you under my thumb for the sake of Konoh-AAAAH!"

"Can you do anything except lie to my face?"

"NARUTO, STOP!"

Once he turned to see the one who spoke, Naruto saw that the voice belonged to an old man with a red vest and iron-gray shinobi-shozoku. Oh, he knew who this man was, given the memories that Algol had shown him prior to his ascension to the throne. "And why should I, Gama Sennin Jiraya?" he asked, "This traitorous piece of trash has been lying to me from the day I was born—he must be punished!"

"Traitorous? Sensei told me that…"

"He lied!" interrupted Naruto, "Everything he's ever told you was a lie!"

The look of horror on Jiraya's face soon lightened up. He must not show fear, lest his sensei be mauled to death by the monster that was killing him. "Be that as it may, he still has to answer for everything you claim he's ever done."

Naruto scoffed. It was then that he held Hiruzen by the neck, and started pulling out all the spikes one at a time. "Very well then…but keep this in mind, kyōfu that this isn't over between me and him."

With a sigh of relief, Jiraya then looked down at the pathetic form of his old sensei. "Sensei, if you don't start explaining yourself, I may very well let Naruto finish off what he started with you."

…

[A few days later, in the Konoha Council Chambers…]

The noise of harsh voices filled the air as everyone argued about the boy sitting on the throne at the ground level while petting his almost-naked slave in the hair, causing her to nuzzle her master in the neck even more. Some were calling for his death' others were calling for those people calling for his death to shut up. Fortunately, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were there to oversee the proceedings along with Shimura Danzo. "Order! Order!" called out the crippled war hawk, silencing the chambers, "We are gathered here today to discuss the changes that have happened to Uzumaki Naruto, from the words of the genin himself. Uzumaki Naruto, you may begin."

"There is not much to tell," began Algol's heir, "after I was almost killed and left for dead, I was met by my ancestor, who said he was the Rikudō Sennin's father."

"Lies! Speak the truth, demon brat!" No sooner than the Civilian Councilman spoke, the slave vanished into thin air, kicked the councilman from under the chin to launch him screaming into the air. She was not done however, and she bent over, and spiked her leg upwards to kick the councilman in the back to break his lumbar. "That felt good didn't it?" she asked flirtatiously while gently caressing him by the neck, and then following through by grabbing him by the neck and then flipping him over to practically pulp his organs. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the councilman was dead.

Once she was satisfied with her kill, the slave looked to the rest of the council chambers. "I'm sorry about that, but any more interruptions will guarantee that you end up like him." Having said her piece, the slave jumped from her spot, and landed back on her master's lap to continue nuzzling him lovingly.

"As I was saying," continued Naruto, "I've met the Rikudō Sennin's father. He was a mighty warrior once known as the Hero-King Algol, and he had named me the heir to his throne, which I sit upon now. And in accordance with being his heir, King Algol had unlocked a bloodline within me that allows me control over the ultimate weapons known only as Soul Edge" at this point, he raised a hand and created a sword of red crystal over his left hand, "and Soul Calibur," he concluded by forming a sword of blue crystal in his other hand, "both of which now course through my veins to become any weapon I wish them to be."

He watched as the swords dispelled, and from that moment, Danzo had plans of his own: kill the demon-brat and claim his weapons for himself! Then again, there was also a question as to what the boy's plans are. With that, the elderly man willed his Sharingan to try and mind-control Naruto into becoming his servant. "What are your plans now?" he asked, trying to stall for time.

Naruto simply grinned in amusement. That fool thought that he could use such parlor tricks on him? Him! The most powerful warrior in the Elemental Nations and the future king of the world? Then again, it didn't hurt to humor the foolish old man. "I thought I made my ambitions clear in the arena," he said, as his smirk remained on his face, "I said I was going to be 'future king of the elemental nations', and I stand by that claim!"

The majority of the council had widened at Naruto what had just said…the civilian council members however, were far more outraged at his claim. The audacity! The demon brat? Becoming the future king of the Elemental Nations? Preposterous! If anything, Uchiha Setsuka may be a better queen than him! In fact, screw the little bitch! They all had thoughts of showing this so-called 'future king' what they thought of his rule! Danzo, however felt the power of his Sharingan reach out to the brat. Something seemed wrong about this; why was he not following his commands? "Give it up, Shimura," called out Naruto, snapping the war hawk out of his musings, "your parlor tricks won't affect me. Ever since my bloodline has been awakened, ever since Algol had told me the truth of my heritage, I've been immune to any sort of mind-control that might come my way because of that accursed eye. Who do you think fathered the Uchiha? Because I know for certain that it was the Rikudō Sennin, not the Shimura family that was the ancestor of that clan, same as the Senju and Uzumaki!

"The only way for you to get the power of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur would be to take my throne and become king! And it has to be you, and YOU alone, because YOU have to prove your own might; having your subordinates assassinate me will only give that subordinate that killed me my power, and to be honest, I highly doubt any of them will be as loyal as you think the second they inherit every scrap of my ancestor's power! Which reminds me…"

Naruto sat up from his throne, and placed his hands together in a very familiar seal, creating an army of Kage Bunshin that practically filled the entire ground-level of the Council Chambers. The Naruto at the throne however, simply sat back down and began petting his slave while looking up at Danzo with a half-smile, worrying the old man with thoughts on what Naruto would do with this many Kage Bunshin. "Kill all members of the Civilian Council that had a hand in my abuse, leave no survivors!" he coldly said, terrifying the Civilians at the thought, "I don't care if it's direct or not. Just make sure they pay for their crimes against me!"

{Play: "No Heaven" by DJ Champion}

Upon hearing that, the Civilian Council started running for the doors, only to watch as two Naruto's had teleported in front of them, sitting on a stone throne before kicking down the first wave of escaping people. "You heard the king," said one of them, "He said 'no survivors!"

At that point, the slaughter had begun! Some of the Civilian Council were stabbed by Soul Edge or by sharp talons, others were decapitated by Soul Calibur or blades being formed from roundhouse kicks, and a good number of them died from axe kicks to the head and being crushed in general by Naruto's Kage Bunshin smashing their palms into their chests. All the while, Naruto just sat there while watching Danzo tremble significantly. For a moment, he thought he saw envy in the old man's eyes, before it turned into outright horror.

It wasn't long until the ROOT ANBU had come into the chambers on Danzo's secret orders to not only stop the slaughter, but to assassinate Naruto. In that instant, Shimura grinned to himself, assured that his splinter cell of shinobi would be able to cut down knock-offs of a would-be king. Unfortunately, he couldn't be more wrong! Because as soon as they made a move to try and assassinate Naruto, their target simply got up, and started murdering each shinobi in a very effortless and brutal manner. Some had been decapitated or stabbed by his swords, while a few were smashed against his throne, but by the time he was done, the last member of ROOT was being held by her head in Naruto's palm in front of Danzo's eyes. Her struggling had made it clear that her head was being crushed, and that Naruto's grip was getting tighter and tighter. "I do not endorse in unnecessary killing," he began, before finally turning the upper half of the female ROOT member's head into a gory mess of blood, brain, bone, and ceramic with a sudden jerk of his hand, "but what I just did was in retaliation to wrongs that have been done to me over the years, as well as for aiding and abetting in despoiling Senju Hashirama's dream of a great village with their corruption. And if they continued to do so, they would have undermined the village's security just to fatten their wallets!"

Once he was finished with the ROOT shinobi he had just killed, Naruto let his arm drop, and focused his gaze upon Danzo who simply trembled at the scrutiny. "Well? Don't just stand there!" he challenged, while causing himself to float above the ground, "You want my throne don't you? To begin your reign with all the power you desire while securing the unquestionable legitimacy of your rule? If that's the case, then why don't you come on down and earn it with your own bare hands?"

Now this, he could not abide! This was a blow to his pride, and Danzo knew it. But then again, he had an edge that the demon-brat didn't, and it was that he had the power of both the Sharingan and Mokuton! He simply leaped from the podium and landed in front of Naruto having drawn the blade of his shikomizue and holding it in one hand. "If you are going to fight me, then hold nothing back!" barked Naruto, glaring angrily at him, "You don't get it do you? I already know of the Sharingan hidden in your arm, and in your eye! I also know of the wooden face that is growing on your shoulder! I've known all your secrets the second you tried to bend me to your will, so don't insult my intelligence by keeping up this charade! If you want to have my throne, then at least have the decency to fight me as a man than as a coward who would use his disguise as a cripple as an excuse for his defeat!"

Danzo's eye had widened upon hearing that revelation. The demon-brat knew his secret all along? Well, if he says so, then he'll kill the brat with everything he has! He threw the sword down before he ripped off the bandages on the right half of his face, revealing a Sharingan eye spinning wildly at Naruto, before he then pulled his kimono down to reveal a wooden armored sleeve with seals written on it. With a single press of the button on his shoulder, the sleeve broke off and revealed a face on his shoulder, along with nine more Sharingan eyes along the length of his arm. "Much better," began Naruto, getting into a stance as his throne had blinked out of existence, "now, I will show you the way _true kings_ fight!"

{Play: "The Supreme Sword" by Masaharu Iwata from "Soul Calibur IV"}

The two fighters stood across from each other, staring each other down. Danzo began the fight by charging in with his blade, attempting to stab Naruto in the chest only to be kicked in the face, and then in his chest—it was a good thing that he quickly summoned a wooden barrier to block that second kick, as it gave him ample time to avoid the attack before he barely dodged a blade that shot out from under Naruto's toes with a straight kick before it retracted back into some pocket dimension, who then followed through by charging in with a heavy right hook. The old man immediately jumped back just in time to be a good distance away from Naruto; unfortunately, it was for naught as he found a gash across his cheek. As he looked back at his opponent, he saw that a blade was jutting out perpendicularly from his forearm—was this part of his Kekkei Genkai, to turn his entire body into a literal weapon?

"Impressive," said Naruto, as the blade retracted back into forearm, "it seems you've backbone after all. But you are still hundreds of years away from dethroning me!" Danzo leaped into the air, only for his opponent to cross his arms and have the two swords forming over his hands. He sprouted a tree from the ground just in time for the red blade to intercept him; but alas, he was forced to change his position in mid-air the second he saw that the blade effortlessly penetrate the trunk, and almost stabbed him in the head. The red blade then retracted and Danzo could only watch as Naruto had charged in with another bladed right hook moments before landing. With no apparent means of escape, he focused his chakra into one jutsu just as the blade jutting from Naruto's forearm had literally bisected his body—causing him to fade away! Naruto's response was simple: he planted both feet into the ground, bent forward, and sprouted a pair of wings behind his back that successfully bisected Danzo just as he was about to stab him in the back. Unfortunately, his opponent had faded away yet again from his fate.

With a smirk, Naruto turned to face his opponent who was currently standing to his left. Danzo was staring at him with fear in his eyes as he panted—twice he had to use that jutsu to escape a very certain death. His opponent was bristling with hidden weapons! "A clever technique, but it is clear to me that your body is not able to keep up with its requirements. I can see that two of your Sharingan have already faded away. You can do this eight more times at most before your death is certain, so you must SLEEP FOR ETERNITY!" At that, the throne had teleported into existence, and landed on Danzo's head while Naruto teleported above it, slowly lowering himself to sit upon it.

"The almighty Naruto has NO EQUAL!" Upon having completely crossed his legs, the full weight of both the throne and Naruto had come crashing down on the back of the old shinobi. Danzo struggled—his mastery over Izanagi had failed him this time, and to make matters worse, his arm was injured. It wasn't long until Naruto un-summoned the throne and grabbed Danzo in a one-handed choke hold in such a manner that the two of them were at eye-level with each other.

"I know of what you have done by looking into your eyes," snarled Naruto, the fury clear in his eyes while Danzo let out a bloody cough, "indeed, my intent is to conquer the world and unite the Shinobi Nations under my banner. However, I intend to do it openly to ensure that nobody will question my right to rule, and I have a contingency to bring peace and prosperity to the lands I have conquered upon my success. I also have plans to negotiate during these times of peace and prosperity. You on the other hand wish to assassinate all who oppose you and your vision of the future and your ideals of peace. From what I've seen of your actions, I should kill you to free the world from your heavy-handed policies, and it shall be decreed that my judgment for you is this!"

At this point, Danzo closed his eyes—he was resigned to his fate, and he had doubts that his mastery over Izanagi would enable him to escape this fate now! "You…shall live, Shimura Danzo!" Not only did this cause Danzo to look at his would-be executioner with widened eyes, but it was clear that his jaw was hanging. "You shall live, not because of your misguided nobility and honor (as much as I grudgingly admire it), but because I see that your usefulness tips the scales of fate in your favor; if only by a slight offset. However, your sentence shall be that you will be the first of my servants—you will never attain the throne, but you will serve it with all your might as my first advisor. If you betray me at any point, then your life is forfeit!"

As he let go, Danzo could only look on in befuddlement. What just happened? A question that was shared by everyone else in the Council Chambers.

…

_**A/N: To anyone who is wondering why Naruto is using a mace, remember that he was taught by Edge Master and so now he can fight as any Soul Calibur character using Soul Embrace or either of the Soul Swords.**_

…

_**Vocabulary**_

_**Shikomizue—this a Japanese weapon whose name literally means 'prepared cane', which describes a weapon hidden in a cane, most notably in the shape of a sword. While ninja are notorious for using this weapon, they were more prominently used in the Meiji era. Notable users of this kind of weapon include the blind swordsman Zatoichi, Brook from "One Piece", Urahara Kisuke and Genryusai Yamamoto from "Bleach", and Setsuka from "Soul Calibur III" and "Soul Calibur IV".**_


End file.
